The Evil Clone
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Gennai takes away the DigiDestined's powers and memories to prevent danger from befalling them should Tai's clone escape of the World of Darkness. Will Taichi return? Possibility of a sequel!
1. Tai gets kidnapped!

Me: (laughs evilly) I don't own Digimon

Me: (laughs evilly) I don't own Digimon! Bet you didn't know I could work two stories at the same time, did you?

Davis: (sweat drops) Uh…actually, we didn't. And neither did your fellow authors.

Me: Well, now you know! (laughs evilly again)

Sora: Tai…I'm scared! 

Tai: Don't worry, Sora. Hopefully, he's putting on an act.   
Davis: Yeah…hopefully! 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. I-Tai gets kidnapped! 

The DigiDestined were relaxing for a while after all the crazy things that had recently occurred-the Digimon suddenly reappearing in the Real World after four years all around the world, the appearance of Daemon and the return of BlackWarGreymon. They all figured they'd finally get to return to their normal lives-even the younger DigiDestined! Fate had intervened, and it wouldn't turn out that way…

"Sora! Hold on." 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya took a moment to catch his breath as he came to a stop next to Sora Takenouchi. He had everything all planned out-now all that was left was for the girl to say yes. 

"Hi, Tai. What's up?" Sora was amazed that Tai's attention was focused on the ground and his cheeks were flushed crimson. 

"Uh, I was kind of hoping you didn't have plans today, but you're probably looking for Matt, so-"

"No Tai, I'm not looking for Matt! Sorry, I was actually trying to find you." 

"That's good. Sora, uh, I just wanted to ask

ifyouwouldgooutwithmeonSaturdaynight?" 

Sora started giggling. Tai could be funny without even trying! "Could you repeat that a little bit slower, Tai?" 

Tai was about to repeat it slower, but guess who was only seconds away from them? Yep. Yamato "Matt" Ishida was only a few steps away from them. Tai knew that both he and Matt liked Sora, and it was up to her to make a decision between the two. He instantly lost his worried look and replaced it with his look of confidence. 

"Go out with me this Saturday." 

"What was that, Tai?" Sora asked with a confused look.

"Would you go out with me this Saturday?" 

Sora beamed with happiness. Even though she had feelings for Matt, her heart would always belong to Tai. That and the fact remained that she'd waited for the day when he'd ask her out on a date.   
"I'd love to go out with you, Tai." 

Tai grimaced with sadness as he attempted to hold back his tears. He failed. Sora's face took on a worried look.   
"Tai, why are you crying? I just said that I'd go out with you." Tai smiled as Sora's words reached his brain-both her earlier and her latter responses. 

"I'm just…happy, Sora. I thought you didn't like me!" Sora smiled too. 

"Of course I like you, Tai! So, what time are you picking me up?" 

"Is seven a good time?" Sora nodded.   
"I'll be ready! See you later, Tai!" Sora ran off before Tai could see her rapidly reddening face. 

__

"He asked me out! He asked me out! He asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT!" Sora's thoughts repeated over and over in her head as she made it home.   
"Mama, I'm home!" 

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day?" 

"TAI ASKED ME OUT!" 

As for Tai, he and Matt were in a heated argument over-who else?-Sora. 

"Listen to me, Kamiya: Sora's my girl, so back off or there will be dire consequences! Got it?" 

"Sora's not 'your girl!' She can make her own choices! I've got as much chance to be with her as you." 

"Please! What can you offer her? I'm a big rock star! You're just a soccer player with no future. Besides, she gave me that box of cookies for Christmas. Where's your present? Oh, that's right: She didn't give you one! Why? 'Cause she loves me! She thought she was in love with you, but all that changed when I saved her from that Dark Cave in the Digital World. Face it-she and I are meant for each other, while you and her are but distant memories." 

That did it. Tai was struggling to hold back his temper, but it wasn't working. He'd sent her to go find Matt and Joe in the first place. If he hadn't sent her, then she wouldn't have been trapped and Matt wouldn't have saved her. He lashed out and punched Matt in the stomach. Matt doubled back, but then nailed Tai with a roundhouse punch to his face. Tai landed on the ground, but then retaliated with a kick right where it hurts! Matt dropped to his knees in pain as Tai stood over him successfully. Tai suddenly noticed the blood on his lips and realized that Matt's punch did more damage than he'd thought! 

"Try kissing Sora…with those lips, Lover Boy!" Matt gasped out. 

Tai turned and hit Matt with an uppercut right on the mouth! Matt slumped over and lost consciousness. A look of anger and evil crossed Tai's eyes for a few seconds, then faded.

"Did you see that? Evil _does_ reside in the DigiDestined of Courage! And all we need to do now is capture him and hand him over to Daemon to go on with the plan." Arukenimon declared calmly. Mummymon nodded in agreement. 

"I know the perfect time to strike! It'll be when he's let his guard down on this 'Saturday.' That's when we can get him!" 

Tai wasn't too sure if he should go through with the date on Thursday because of his lip, but he knew that Sora would be heartbroken if he canceled on account of his lip. That was probably Matt's plan from the start. 

__

"I'll show Matt! I'll give Sora the most fantastic date of the Millennium! I'll sweep her off her feet with such grace and poise that she'll forget about him!" Tai thought calmly and at the same time, angrily. What Tai didn't know was that his anger would be the cause of his downfall.

Unbeknownst to Tai, Matt was attempting to sabotage his date with Sora at that moment-or starting to. 

"Hey, Sora! Is it true?" 

"Oh, hi Matt. Is what true?" 

"You and Tai going out this Saturday. Is it true?" 

Sora blushed. "Yeah." 

"That's great! I hope you two have a good time." 

"Thanks, Matt." 

"Although…no, I shouldn't say anything." 

Sora's curiosity was piqued. "Say what? If it concerns me and Tai, then you can tell me." 

Matt sighed. "Well, okay. You know how I got into that fight a few days ago?" 

"Yeah…? What are you talking about?" 

"Tai started it." 

Sora gasped in shock. "No. Tai wouldn't start a fight with anybody!" 

"He did with me. He suddenly came up to me and told me about it. Then he said that I'd never be with you like he was. Finally, he hit me right here in the stomach. So I had to retaliate." 

Sora was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She made a fist with her hand and WHAM! She hit Matt right on the mouth. 

"How can you say that about Tai?! The way I remember it, YOU started all of the fights that you and Tai were involved in! I don't believe a word of what you just said. I can't believe I gave you that box of cookies!" Sora turned and stormed off in a fury before Matt could see the tears coming down her face. 

Tai was calm as ever as he headed over to Sora's house with a box of roses-a preview for Saturday's date. He whistled a tune to himself as he rang the doorbell to the Takenouchi residence. No one answered. 

"Sora? Ms. Takenouchi? Anyone home?" Tai asked as he rang the doorbell again. He was about to leave the roses on the doorstep when he heard faint crying coming from behind him! Tai turned and saw what he considered the most saddening sight ever-Sora running toward him with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"OH, TAI!" Sora embraced him and continued crying while Tai found the keys in her pocket, opened the door and guided her to the couch.   
"Sora, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Sora wanted to regain her composure first, so she calmed down a bit first. 

"Matt…he said that you'd told him about our date. Then he said you'd told him he'd never be with me like you were. Finally, he said you'd punched him! Is it true?" Tai felt his anger growing inside him. How could Matt do this to him? Was he deliberately trying to ruin his life? 

"No, I never told him! He must've overheard us when I asked you a few days ago. He came up to me and said that you were 'his girl,' and if I didn't back off there'd be dire consequences. I said that it was your choice about who you wanted to be with and that I had as much chance to be with you as he did. Then, he compared our careers and started bragging about those cookies you gave him on Christmas. That's when I snapped and hit him." 

Sora smiled as she held Tai close to her body. "I told him it wasn't true!" A moment later, she noticed the box of roses and blushed slightly. 

"Tai…are those for me?" Tai looked down and quickly picked up the box of roses. 

"A little preview for our date on Saturday. I hope it isn't too much trouble." 

"Tai…thank you!" Sora pulled Tai into a big hug. That's when they heard a voice they thought was gone for good. 

"Too bad you won't get to enjoy the limelight." Tai jerked his head up and saw Daemon! 

"You! What are you doing here? I thought we banished you to the Dark World!" Tai growled angrily. 

"You did. But I found one of those loopholes and used it to get out. Now, it is time to enact my revenge. What's a team of DigiDestined without it's former leader? Easy pickings!" Daemon sent a red light of evil energy straight toward Sora, immediately knowing what Tai would do. 

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Tai pushed Sora out of the way and took the hit for himself, instantly knocking him out. 

"TAI! Let him go right now! Biyomon!" Sora was on the brink of tears again as her Digimon came to her aid. 

"Ready, Sora! Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" The Champion Digimon took the battle to the skies and poised herself for attack. 

"Meteor Wing!!" The attack had no effect on Daemon. He chuckled and sent that same red energy toward Birdramon. It had a different effect on Birdramon than on Tai. It drained her of her energy and forced her to deDigivolve to Biyomon! 

"And now, DigiDestined of Love, I bid you adieu." Daemon laughed evilly as he disappeared with Tai in tow! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" 

Sora dropped to her knees in despair and sadness and cried her eyes out. 

__

"I failed him! He's supposed to be my best friend, and I failed him! I don't deserve his love!" 

How will Tai escape Daemon's clutches? Find out in Chap. II-The clone is created! 


	2. The clone is created

Me: Writing two chapters in one day-who knew my brain could possess such amazing intellect

Me: Writing two chapters in one day-who knew my brain could possess such amazing intellect? (eyes the DigiDestined) Don't answer that.

Tai: We won't. (reads disclaimer) Our author doesn't own Digimon.

Kari: If he did, Tai and Sora probably would've told each other how they felt on the series premiere! (Tai and Sora blush and glare at Kari) 

Tai: Come here, Kari! (runs after Kari)

Me: I thought as you grew up, you grew out of your childish ways.

Sora: (giggles) Tai's one of a kind! But I still love him. 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. II-The Clone is Created

__

Kari: We'd thought that we'd defeated the evil forces that threatened the Digital World as well as the Real World, but we were wrong! It started when Tai asked Sora out on a date for Saturday, which Sora readily accepted. Then Matt provoked Tai to fight him when he bragged about those stupid cookies from Christmas. That caused a spark of anger to grow into something evil from inside my brother. A few days later, Matt lied to Sora and told her that Tai had started the fight. Sora saw right through Matt's little white lie and seriously hurt him! Finally, while Tai tried to comfort her at her house, Daemon appeared and knocked out Tai! Birdramon tried to protect him for Sora, but she was knocked out and deDigivolved to Biyomon! Will we save Tai from a horrid fate? I sure hope so! 

"LET ME OUT, YOU JERK! When the others find out what you did, they'll come and kick your sorry little-"

Tai was hit with an energy burst by Daemon a moment later. 

"There isn't anyone who can find us. We're in the Digital World. Your Digivices no longer work here, so the chance of your friends saving you is very slim. Relax, and let evil cloud your mind…" 

Tai cried out as pain and evil thoughts barricaded the walls he'd tried so hard to keep from breaking, but being knocked out and captured severely weakened those walls. He screamed the scream of the damned as another table appeared by him and a form took shape. The shape turned into him! The clone looked just like Tai, but with definite different looks. Tai's regular clothes were blue, like his headband. His goggles were silver. Tai's clone could be considered his exact opposite. His clothes were black and so were his headband and goggles! There was an evil look in his eyes that wasn't in Tai's at all.   
"I think, to define you different from the original Tai Kamiya, we'll simply call you Taichi. The one who will destroy the DigiDestined with his partner BlackWarGreymon!" Daemon clapped his hands and the Mega Digimon appeared a moment later. 

"I sense you and I could be kindred spirits. I was created by control spires whereas you were made from the evil inside this young man. Together, we can lay waste to these two worlds!" BlackWarGreymon held out his hand, which Taichi readily accepted.   
"Deal!" Unbeknownst to everyone inside the dark place, Tai hadn't been knocked out at all. He'd just been in a lot of pain from the attacks. He pulled a stretched out paper clip from his pocket and worked at the locks on his hand while Daemon talked to Taichi about his plan of conquest. He freed his right hand and went to work on the left. 

__

"These guys are jerks! I'm mere seconds from escaping and no one's noticed me at all! Hang on, Sora. I'm coming." 

Tai finally freed his legs and jumped off the table. That turned out to be a mistake. His shoes made a loud noise as they connected with the floor. Everyone turned and Tai made a break for it! 

"AFTER HIM, YOU FOOLS!" 

Tai grabbed his Digivice and prayed that Daemon had been wrong about it not working.   
"DIGIPORT, OPENNNNNNNNN!" Tai was sucked through it, but so was Taichi! They both appeared in the Real World, near Sora's house. 

"It's all my fault. I could've protected him…" Sora was crying on Kari's shoulder while the others tried consoling her, except for Matt. 

__

"There wasn't anything you could've done, Sora. He probably would've taken you too." Mimi insisted on the phone from America. 

"She's right. We should think of a plan of attack. First, we should try pinpointing where his Digivice is." Izzy suggested. 

"How 'bout we just look outside the window and see Tai wrestling with a guy who looks just like him?" Davis asked calmly. Everyone turned in shock and saw that Davis was right! Tai was fighting with his clone! 

__

"Well? Why'd it get so quiet? Was Davis actually right about this?" asked Mimi impatiently. 

A second later, Mimi heard the door opening as the others ran out of it! 

"Guys? You still there? (sighs) I need to move back to Japan…" 

"TAI!" Sora cried out as Tai was punched hard in the side by Taichi and sent to the ground. He quickly pulled himself up.   
"I'm alright. Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai pulled out his Digivice as Agumon left Sora's side and jumped into action.   
"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Dragon Digimon appeared next to Tai a few seconds later, ready to fight. Taichi merely chuckled. 

"I assume you heard about our plans so this won't surprise you. Appear, my partner!" The DigiDestined-Tai excluded-gasped as BlackWarGreymon appeared next to Taichi! 

The battle was seconds from starting when Daemon came in. 

"What are you doing back here? The others know about your clone, so it's over!" 

"On the contrary, DigiDestined. They were supposed to find out about him! And now that they have, your partner will have the honor of carrying your dead carcass back from the Arctic." Daemon laughed as he hit Tai, WarGreymon, Taichi and BlackWarGreymon with energy bursts that caused them to disappear!   
"TAI! NO, I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Sora grabbed Biyomon and held on to Tai as he disappeared! The three of them vanished into thin air! 

"I'm lucky I put a tracer on Sora before she did something only Tai and Davis would do." 

"Hey! I wouldn't do that! Well, for Kari maybe." 

"My point exactly. They're in Alaska. We can get there faster on a Mega Digimon." 

Davis and Ken held up their D3's at the same time. 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!"

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

The DigiDestined climbed onto Imperialdramon's back with their Digimon and started off. 

"Hey guys, think we could get some burgers and some fries before we left?"   
"DAVIS!" 

Short, I know, but trust me-Chap. III-Tai V.S. Taichi will be longer…especially with Sora as the prize! R&R!!! 


	3. 

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. (sighs) I hate these disclaimers. 

Davis: Then let us read them from here on out! 

Others: DAVIS! 

Me: Okay! (everyone else glares at Davis) 

Davis: Come on, guys. I was just trying to help him out…

Tai: GET HIM! 

Davis: AHHHHHH! (runs; Tai and the others give chase) 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. III-Tai V.S. Taichi

__

T.K.: We'd been called to Sora's house because Tai had been kidnapped by Daemon and taken to a remote place in the Digital World. Using his powers of Darkness, Daemon broke through all the recesses of Tai's mind and created a clone that Daemon called Taichi, to differentiate from our Tai. The good news was, Tai escaped. The bad news is, Taichi went after him! They both reappeared at Sora's house and started battling. Agumon Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon and went to battle BlackWarGreymon but Daemon appeared and made Tai, Taichi and their Digimon disappear! Sora and Biyomon grabbed Tai before he disappeared and they vanished too. Davis and Ken had their Digimon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon and we headed off to find Tai and Sora.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya shivered with extreme cold as he, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon appeared on Mt. McKinley, one of the coldest mountain ranges in Alaska. Tai's clone Taichi, BlackWarGreymon and Daemon appeared moments later. The good news was that it took them about five minutes to appear, so Tai and Sora had some time to talk. 

"What are you doing here, Sora? You should be with the others right now instead of with me, freezing your tuchus off!" 

"Do you know how worried I was when Daemon captured you, Tai? Do you?!" Tai shook his head. He hadn't seen Sora this upset since the time when she thought her Crest wouldn't glow. 

"She couldn't stop crying, even after the others came over when I called them. They all tried reassuring her, including Mimi when Agumon called her-except Matt, but that didn't work either." explained Biyomon calmly. 

Tai couldn't believe his ears. Sora had been _that_ worried about him when he'd left? He looked deep into her eyes, which were swelling up with tears right in front of him. 

"Sora…he took me to the Digital World. Then he lowered all the defenses in my mind and clouded my thoughts with evil. That's when my clone-Taichi-was created. I managed to get out when Daemon was talking to him about his plans, but I didn't hear any of it. It was dark when I got there and dark when I left. I don't know how I got to your house but I was thinking of you the entire time." After Tai's explanation about his disappearance, Sora's eyes were still brimming with tears but they were tears of joy. 

"Tai, I'm just glad you're back! I don't care where we're at-Japan or Alaska-as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter!" Tai beamed with happiness-then Taichi, BlackWarGreymon and Daemon appeared as he pulled Sora close to him. 

"How long 'till we get to Alaska? I'm hungry!" Yolei cried impatiently as Imperialdramon flew onward from New York after picking up Mimi and Palmon. Davis sighed with impatience as he and Ken piloted Imperialdramon. He still had no idea how he'd been attracted to a purple-haired girl who managed to tick him off at every interval! 

"According to Izzy's computer, I'd say…about 100 miles or so!" Yolei nearly passed out at that information, but Davis caught her. Kari fumed with jealousy as she observed this on Nefertimon. T.K. noticed this. 

"Kari, you okay?" 

Kari eyed T.K. with a slight blush on her cheeks and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." 

"How sweet. Male/female bonding. That just SICKENS ME!" With one move, Daemon literally swept Sora off her feet and away from Tai and Agumon! Then, he sent Biyomon flying-against her will!-and she collided against Sora's stomach. Finally, he made a makeshift wall appear that blocked Sora and Biyomon from assisting Tai and Agumon at all! 

"Tai, help!" Sora cried out. Tai held back his anger, partially because it wouldn't help him or Sora in this situation. 

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll get you and Biyomon out of there! Agumon-Digivolve!" Tai demanded calmly. Tai's Digivice glowed with a bright orange color. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The two Dragon Digimon faced each other off. Daemon chuckled evilly as he eyed Tai and Taichi. 

"The two of you will battle as well. There's a little added bonus to your altercation, however. I shall let you figure it out. Ta!" Daemon disappeared within seconds. 

"This shall prove to be a very interesting battle!" Taichi rushed Tai, but didn't do a thing, which allowed Tai to take the first move. He punched Taichi square across his cheek. Tai cried out as he felt the blow connect with _his_ face! Tai felt inside his mouth and his finger dripped with blood! 

"Tai, what happened?" Sora asked worriedly. 

"Anytime you hit me, _you_ feel the pain instead of me! So, all I have to do is continually hit myself and you'll feel all the pain." laughed Taichi evilly as he started hitting himself. Tai groaned as he felt every blow connect. He dropped to his knees in pain and forced his hands to make fists. The two WarGreymon above were battling a lot better than their partners. 

"Gotta…save Sora!" Tai punched himself across the face-hard. 

"TAI!" Sora's face was streaked with tears as she observed Tai hitting himself. The good news about this was that Taichi felt all of Tai's blows too. 

"That's…what I call…payback!" Tai growled weakly as they both fell to the ground in defeat. 

WarGreymon had the upper hand and was seconds away from besting BlackWarGreymon. 

"You shouldn't have come back. Terra Force!!" 

"I grow weary of this talking. Terra Destroyer!!"

WHAM! The two attacks collided and sent them both spiraling to the ground. BlackWarGreymon hit the ground and lay there, unconscious. 

WarGreymon hit the ground and deDigivolved to Agumon. Daemon reappeared and picked Tai up by the scruff of his neck. 

"Since I no longer have need for you, as you humans say, 'out with the old, in with the new.' Farewell!" Laughing evilly, Daemon was seconds from hitting Tai with a fire burst of energy. 

"NOOOOO! Tai, I LOVE YOU!!" Sora's Digivice shrieked as it glowed with a bright red light. That light destroyed the wall preventing Sora from helping Tai. 

"Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Daemon gasped in shock and observed the Mega Digimon up in the skies. 

"It's not possible!" 

"Where love is involved, anything is possible." Phoenixmon declared calmly. Tai woke up and wrenched himself from Daemon's grasp, then looked up in awe at Sora's Digimon. 

"Phoenixmon? You're Biyomon?" Sora asked in amazement. 

The Digimon Analyzer appeared as Phoenixmon explained, "Right! As well as Birdramon and Garudamon, I'm Biyomon's Mega form, created by the undying love you have for Tai." 

"Phoenixmon, you're awesome!" Tai yelled out. "Finish this guy off once and for all!" 

"My pleasure, Tai. Crimson Flame!!" A wall of fire appeared above their heads, then transformed into the Crest of Love. (A/N: I really don't know what this attack is, but this is what I want it to turn out like!) It soared toward Daemon as Tai dived for safety! 

"This is a moderate setback. Another time when you are without the help of your friend!" Daemon exclaimed as he, Taichi and BlackWarGreymon disappeared. Phoenixmon deDigivolved into Yokomon seconds later. 

"Yokomon! I haven't seen you in a while." Agumon remarked calmly as he got up and walked over to the In-Training Digimon. 

"It was thanks to your love that I Warp-Digivolved, Sora!" Yokomon explained. 

Tai smiled shyly at Sora, who blushed in response. 

"Sora, when Daemon was about to kill me you said that you loved me. Was it true?" Sora blushed even redder, but kept eye contact with Tai. 

"Every word, Tai." They were seconds from kissing, but the other DigiDestined interrupted their romantic moment. 

"Hey, guys! Get a room! Wait, there are no rooms on Mt. McKinley, are there?" Davis joked as they appeared on Imperialdramon. Tai and Sora reluctantly separated as they glared at Davis. 

"Come on, you two. You don't want to get frostbite, do you?" Mimi yelled out. Tai, Sora and Agumon headed toward their friends while Sora carried Yokomon. 

Unbeknownst to the DigiDestined, Daemon and Taichi were observing them. 

"Now for the next stage of my plan. I now bestow upon you the powers of Darkness! With these new powers and abilities, you shall destroy the DigiDestined's restored Crests as well as the Digi-Eggs. Success will be ours!" Daemon laughed evilly as Taichi disappeared in a burst of smoke…

How will the DigiDestined handle Taichi while he has these newer abilities? And can they protect their Crests and Digi-Eggs from being destroyed or will they fail? Find out in Chap. IV-Destruction of the Crests and Digi-Eggs!


	4. 

Me: Doing two chapters a day is fun

Me: Doing two chapters a day is fun! I get to unload on the ideas trapped in this head until I run out of ideas-which hopefully, won't happen for a very long time! 

Davis: That's easy for _you_ to say! (reads) This pain in the rear author doesn't own Digimon-AHH! 

Me: (grabs Davis by his neck) How 'bout I change this chapter to a Daikeru, huh?! 

Davis: (gasps out) No…sir…

Me: Good! (drops Davis) 

(Davis gasps for breath) 

Davis: Air…sweet air…

Kari: (giggles) Davis, you're too funny for your own good! 

Davis: I know. 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. IV-Destruction of the Crests and Digi-Eggs

__

Yolei: Things in Alaska weren't exactly as hot as Sora wanted! After being transported there with Tai, Biyomon and Agumon, she understood Tai a whole lot better than usual. It would've gone great, but Daemon came in with Taichi and BlackWarGreymon and separated Sora and Biyomon from Tai and Agumon! We'd picked up Mimi and Palmon from New York on the way so she could help us find the others. Agumon and BlackWarGreymon battled it out but it became a standstill. Tai had a different problem. Everytime he'd hit his clone, he'd _feel the pain, and vice versa! Then, as Daemon came close to finishing Tai off, Sora yelled out that she loved him, and Biyomon Warp-Digivolved to Phoenixmon. Perfecto! The balance of power has been turned-for the better, I hope! _

The DigiDestined flew back to Japan as quickly as they dared. Mimi had phoned her parents and explained that she'd used her credit card to take a vacation to Japan and visit her friends-that way, she'd be able to help them out. 

"We need a plan to handle that clone-what's his name again, Tai?" Izzy asked. Tai's answer was short, to the point and ironic, in a sense. 

"Taichi." 

"Well, at least it won't be hard for us to figure out which one to take out." Matt was looking straight at Tai when he said it. Sora retaliated.   
"Matt, how could you think that? Just because I chose Tai over you makes no difference! It wouldn't matter if he died tomorrow. I'd still love him no matter what!" 

"I think Matt meant the fact that whenever Tai gets hurt, Taichi feels the pain. So, if our Digimon focused their energy on Tai, Taichi would be destroyed." Everyone glared at Izzy. 

"Next time, just keep it simple!" Davis insisted impatiently. 

Taichi appeared only meters away from the DigiDestined with his Dark Digivice in hand. 

"With this new and improved Digivice, I can control BlackWarGreymon's power levels. His abilities can not only match WarGreymon's but they can exceed them as well! This world can be Daemon's within hours!" Taichi declared evilly. He floated toward the DigiDestined and held out his Digivice. 

"Tai, is that him? He doesn't look a thing like you!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"Why would you say that, Mimi?" 

"Because black isn't really your color." 

"Oh, shut up! DIGIPORT, OPEN!" Before Imperialdramon could attack, the portal opened and Taichi sucked them all in and they headed toward the Dark part of the Digital World. 

Tai slowly opened his eyes. He got up and looked around. The only ones there were himself, Agumon, Sora, Yokomon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon. Everyone else had vanished. 

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked worriedly as he bent down at Sora's prostate form. 

"Mmm…Five more minutes, Tai. The kids can make their own breakfast." Sora murmured dreamily in her sleep. Tai laughed as he shook her up. 

"Sorry, Sora, but I haven't proposed to you yet, and I'd prefer to wait until we graduated high school to talk about marriage." The others were waking up and looking around in shock. 

"Tai, where are we?" 

"The place of your doom." Taichi appeared with BlackWarGreymon by his side. Tai and Sora grabbed their Digivices and locked hands. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

"Yokomon Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!! Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Taichi laughed as the two Mega Digimon appeared beside their partners. 

"Please! Did you think I'd openly attack? Well, actually, I am, but with this!" Taichi held out his arm and black energy coursed from his fingers and hit Tai with precision! He screamed in pain as he sank to his knees. 

"Tai! Hold on, please!" Sora pleaded. 

"That does it, pal! Let Tai go, or face the consequences!" Davis demanded angrily. 

"Hmm. No." Taichi increased the power and sent some into BlackWarGreymon with his other hand. BlackWarGreymon accepted the dark power and set about to making the most powerful attack ever. 

"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Kari cried out worriedly as she and Yolei tugged at Davis' shoulders. 

"No…won't give up to…this JERK!" Tai pulled out his Crest of Courage at the exact same time as Davis grabbed his Digi-Egg of Courage. 

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…FLAMEDRAMON, The Fire of Courage!!!" Instinctively, Kari and Yolei grabbed their Digi-Eggs.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to…HALSEMON, The Wings of Love!!!" 

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON, The Angel of Light!!!" 

"Full power, NOW!" Davis yelled out. 

"Fire Rocket!!" 

"Tempest Wing!!" 

"Rosetta Stone!!" 

The three attacks combined did nothing and BlackWarGreymon was unscathed! That's when the others came in.   
"Good. This saves us the trouble of hunting you all down. BlackWarGreymon?" 

The Dragon Digimon smiled evilly as he unleashed his most powerful attack that hadn't been heard of…until now. 

"DRAGON KILLER!!!"   
WHAM!!! All the DigiDestined recoiled back from that blow, but Tai's Crest of Courage protected them from the full brunt of the attack. Despite the incident, Tai's Crest shattered into pieces. A moment later, Flamedramon deDigivolved into Veemon as Davis' Digi-Egg of Courage exploded by him. 

The Crest of Love shattered into pieces at the same moment as the Digi-Egg of Love exploded by Yolei. One by one, for every original Crest that shattered, that Digi-Egg exploded until all of them were gone. Taichi laughed evilly as he and BlackWarGreymon disappeared without a trace. 

Tai tried to hold back his tears of anger, sorrow and regret, but the pain was too much for him to handle. 

"YOU BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES-A MONTH, A YEAR OR A CENTURY! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" Sora crawled over to Tai and tried her best to comfort him. Izzy heard a beeping sound on his computer and looked at the screen.   
"Guys, look at the screen! I've got mail from Gennai-or one of his lookalikes!" Everyone crawled around as best they could to see what Izzy was talking about. 

How will the DigiDestined defend themselves from this new Dark Power? Chap. V-The Powers of Courage and Imperialdramon-Miracle Mode up soon! 


	5. 

Me: Thought I'd forgotten about this story did you

Me: Thought I'd forgotten about this story did you? Well, I didn't so HA! 

Tai: Uh…he doesn't own Digimon! 

Me: _Who_ doesn't own Digimon? 

Tai: (sighs) Our esteemed author. (gives skeptical look) You sure about-

Me: (grabs Tai by neck) I've been waiting to do this since Chap. I of "The Rift between Courage and Love!" YES, I AM POSITIVE, AND YOU AND I WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT IN MY PRESENCE OR THE PRESENCE OF YOUR FRIENDS, OR SORA WILL BE A WIDOW! Got it? 

Tai: (squeaky voice) Yes, sir.

Me: (smirks) Good. (drops Tai) 

Tai: SORAAAAAAAAAAAA! (runs off)

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. V-The Powers of Courage and Imperialdramon-Miracle Mode

__

Davis: Things were lookin' up since Sora confessed her feelings to Tai-at last!-although I'd have picked a more romantic spot to tell Kari-or is it Yolei?-how I feel. Anyway, good things don't last, especially when Tai's clone showed up and sent us to the Dark Part of the DigiWorld! Then, Taichi suddenly hit Tai with Dark energy-from his fingertips! Next, he charged BlackWarGreymon up until he had enough power to use his Dragon Killer attack! We lost our Crests and Digi-Eggs due to that stupid attack and I think Tai may have lost his nerve. Then Izzy got mail from Gennai-or one of his lookalikes. Hope he can help us out, 'cause without the Crests and Digi-Eggs, we're in real hot water! 

"Greetings, DigiDestined! It's me, Benjamin. No doubt by the looks on your faces that Taichi and BlackWarGreymon destroyed your Crests and Digi-Eggs, so I'll be brief: There is a way to obtain the powers that Taichi received from Daemon, but you'll have to go on separate quests. You can go together, but as two groups. Tai, Davis, since you two are leaders and have Mega Digimon-aside from Sora, Matt and Ken-you'll be the first. Don't worry, the trip won't be that dangerous. Good luck, and wash behind your ears!" The DigiDestined sweat dropped as the screen went blank in front of them. 

"Now I see how you guys kept up with this Gennai guy from back then-you ignored the last piece of advice!" Davis joked. Tai whacked him upside the head. 

"Later, Davis! You heard Benjamin-we split into groups of two. Don't worry-I've got an idea for the groups so, if anyone's got any plans bring them up to the table." Tai remarked. Everyone groaned; Sora whacked Tai upside his head.   
"Seriously," Tai added as he eyed Sora with a look of annoyance, "we should just keep the groups as they are, but keep in touch and look out for each other." The younger team nodded and headed off in one direction, whereas the elder DigiDestined fell in line behind their former leader.

Taichi smirked to himself as he, Daemon and BlackWarGreymon observed the two teams separate. 

"The two of you will separate and take on the teams. Taichi, handle the elder ones. BlackWarGreymon, the kiddies are yours." Daemon laughed evilly as the others disappeared in bursts of light. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" Agumon asked calmly. Tai didn't respond. The whole walk around more than half of the Digital World, he hadn't said a single word since Benjamin's message. And with good reason-he was feeling self-doubt in his abilities as a DigiDestined. 

__

"It was my fault. If I'd been a better leader, I wouldn't have been cloned, I wouldn't have put Sora's life in danger at Alaska, and I wouldn't have lost our Crests and Digi-Eggs to BlackWarGreymon." Tai grimaced as he tried to keep his tears hidden, but a few came out. Only Sora noticed. So, she picked up the pace a bit and caught up to him. 

"Tai? You okay?" Tai turned to her, but chose not to acknowledge the question. 

"Tai, please talk to me." Sora pleaded. Tai shook his head. He was worried that if he talked to anyone, he might break down, and leaders never broke down-at least not out in view of everyone. 

"Break! We'll start moving out again in about two hours or so." 

Tai knew one thing-if he was going to start this relationship with Sora-and keep it going-he'd have to trust her. And that included with the bad stuff as well. So, when he headed off to get some water he half-expected Sora to go with him. He was surprised to see her already there, with the water, sitting down. She patted the spot next to her and motioned for Tai to take a seat. (She also gave him that look that said "I'm not taking 'No' for an answer!") 

Tai sat down next to her and without any warning necessary, he pulled her close to him and started crying. Sora held him and whispered reassuring words in his ears. 

"It's my fault. If I'd been a better leader, you wouldn't have been at Alaska, I wouldn't have gotten cloned and we wouldn't have lost our Crests and Digi-Eggs to those jerks!" Tai cried angrily. Sora shook her head. 

"Tai, listen to me. It is not your fault that you were captured and it is not your fault we lost our Crests and Digi-Eggs! And if we hadn't gone to Alaska, I wouldn't have told you that I loved you. So something good came out of that trip after all. Now shut up and kiss me before someone ruins the moment." Tai smiled at that. He leaned forward and kissed her with intensity-but not too much. It could've gone on for three minutes were it not for the fact that Taichi chose that moment to hit Tai with an energy burst that sent him flying. 

"That was almost too easy. Nope, I lied; it _was_ too easy." 

The younger DigiDestined headed off in the opposite direction of the others because they knew they wouldn't get far if they were all one big group-although there is strength in numbers. Davis actually kept quiet for once, and that was scaring everyone-including Kari! 

"Davis, you alright?" Yolei asked worriedly. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay." Davis replied. In actuality, he was racking his brain on a decision that had to be made, and made quickly. Kari-or Yolei? They didn't get far, because BlackWarGreymon sent them flying to the ground moments later. 

"So, Daemon sends the greenhorn to handle us, huh? Can't he take us on himself?" Davis yelled calmly. The others glared at him moments later as Daemon appeared from the sky. 

"No problem. Go for it, guys!" 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…"

"…Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

WHAM! Imperialdramon was forced to deDigivolve to Veemon and Wormmon due to one blast from Daemon. The others didn't even have a chance to Digivolve because of BlackWarGreymon. Things didn't look so cozy for the DigiDestined. 

Tai forced himself to stand up. 

"So, where's that Mega Digimon we've all come to tolerate?" he asked irritably. 

"Finishing some business of his own. As for me…" Taichi blasted at Tai and Sora again, but they managed to move. They made it back to the others in time for Taichi to hit all of them with a single blast. 

"Time to Digivolve, guys!" Tai yelled out. 

"We can't Digivolve past the Champion level, Tai. Even if we wanted to, Gabumon and I couldn't Warp-Digivolve." Agumon responded. 

Tai turned and eyed his clone. "In that case, I'll take you out and protect them!" Oblivious to everyone's protests, Tai jumped upward toward Taichi and hit him. Tai expected to feel the pain, but he didn't feel a thing! 

__

"Guess that incident back in Alaska's a one time fluke. That means I can really_ give it to him now!" _Tai and Taichi traded blow for blow until Tai was blasted to the ground with a burst of energy. 

"And now, the finale!" Taichi summoned up a big blast of energy and sent it flying toward Sora! Tai jumped up and positioned himself between Sora and the energy. 

"TAI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Davis forced himself to rise. He knew that being a DigiDestined would eventually bring about his death. He'd just been hoping that he would die at a ripe old age instead of in the heat of battle! BlackWarGreymon smiled evilly as Daemon powered him up with Dark energy.

"Prepare for your doom, DigiDestined. Farewell. DRAGON KILLER!!" 

Davis knew this blast was going to hurt like heck, but he didn't care. So long as Kari, Yolei, Veemon and the others were okay, that's what mattered to him. Suddenly, Veemon glowed with a brilliant golden color. Davis gasped in shock as the blast that was seconds from hitting him disappeared! Veemon jumped through his stages of ExVeemon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode.   
"Veemon Mega Digivolve to…" 

Tai suddenly felt energy coursing through him. He looked at his hands and saw that they were glowing with a reddish light. Agumon was glowing too! 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

Tai smiled broadly, as did the others. His act of courage had activated his special powers! And it enabled Agumon to Warp-Digivolve! 

"What? That's impossible!" Taichi exclaimed in shock. Tai grasped Sora's hand and held up his other one. It glowed with red fire.

"Not really. Say 'So long!'" WHAM! Taichi was sent flying to the ground with a red-hot energy blast!   
"Terra Force!!" Taichi was seriously injured due to that attack! He glared at the DigiDestined as he got to his feet.   
"Another time, DigiDestined!" Taichi vanished seconds before Tai could do anything. WarGreymon deDigivolved back to Agumon. The DigiDestined crowded around Tai and congratulated him. Sora gave him a big kiss for two main reasons-one, he protected her! Two, she was his girlfriend! Any other reasons? No? I thought not! That's when Tai's Crest of Courage reappeared around Tai's neck! He felt it appear, but chose not to acknowledge it. 

"…IMPERIALDRAMON-MIRACLE MODE!!!" Davis smiled with ease at his Digimon. 

"Whoa! Who are you?" 

The Digimon Analyzer came up within seconds. "I'm Imperialdramon-Miracle Mode. My Sword of Miracles can cut through any type of steel and armor. Don't underestimate my Ray of Light! It's blinding!" 

"To be blunt-you guys are toast!" Ken yelled out. 

"Another time, when you are without the use of Imperialdramon!" Daemon disappeared with BlackWarGreymon in tow. Davis sighed sadly as Imperialdramon deDigivolved back to Veemon. Moments later, Davis' Digi-Eggs reappeared in his D-terminal, along with the Digi-Egg of Miracles! Davis got a third surprise-the Crest of Miracles appeared on his neck! Yolei hugged him so tightly, Davis feared that he would lose more than just his ribs! Still, things were back to normal, at least for now. 

Next up: Chap. VI-Love and Light shine through! 


	6. True Love/Shining Light/Pure Sincerity

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! 

DigiDestined: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Quit doing that! 

Davis: We'll stop screaming when you quit saying what you say.

Me: Deal! And if you do it again, well, let's just say I've got ways of making sure you don't do it next time. 

Tai: Don't ask him how, Davis. Don't ask him how.

Davis: How?

(all the DigiDestined sweatdrop)

Me: I'm glad you asked. Special specs! 

(special glasses appear above Davis' head; he puts them on.)

Yolei: (on screen) Sorry, Davis, but I think we should see other people. I think I may like Ken after all! 

Davis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Tai: What'd you show him? 

Me: I'll tell you later. Read the disclaimer. 

Tai: (reads) This author-who stole my name!-doesn't own Digimon! If he did, chaos would reign at FoxKids. 

Me: No, it wouldn't! You and Sora would've-oh, forget it! 

Tai: What? We would've what? 

(Sora whacks Tai upside the head) 

Me: Something less painful…

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. VI-True Love/Shining Light/Pure Sincerity

__

Ken: According to a report we'd gotten from the elder DigiDestined when we'd separated, they'd gotten ambushed by Tai's evil clone, Taichi; likewise, we'd been cornered by Black WarGreymon and Daemon! Tai and Davis both put up a good fight, but it was only when Taichi sent a burst of energy toward Sora, and Black WarGreymon activated his Dragon Killer, that Tai and Davis really _showed true Courage! Tai's powers were activated and Agumon Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon and they defeated Taichi! Unfortunately, he wasn't destroyed. Veemon Mega-Digivolved without Wormmon's help and became Imperialdramon-Miracle Mode! He didn't get a chance to attack, because that's when Daemon and Black WarGreymon made their escape. A few moments later, Tai's Crest was restored to him, and Davis got back his Digi-Eggs, including the Digi-Egg of Miracles and the Crest of Miracles! This day's been too hectic as it is! _

"Can't…walk…any further…must rest…" 

The DigiDestined stood there in shock as Tai just dropped to the ground, apparently unconscious. They hadn't expected this to happen-at least, not to Tai. 

"Very strange. I wonder if there's something wrong with Tai's DNA now that he was cloned." Izzy immediately got on his laptop-the others sweatdropped, but said nothing-and hunted down information. Sora went to Tai's side and tried to get him to wake up. 

"Tai? Can you hear me? It's Sora. Wake up, Tai!" 

"Don't worry, Sora; I've got just the thing. Pepper Breath!!" 

Agumon's hot attack normally would've woken up Tai with a catastrophe of burning hair, but today, a glowing light surrounding Tai seemed to protect him from the attack! 

"Interesting. From what I can gather, it just seems that Tai's body needs time to recharge itself, and the best way to do that is with rest. I assume the same thing happened to Davis, so we should be hearing from the others right about now!" 

Izzy's Dterminal went off at that same moment. Everyone-but Tai-looked at Izzy in shock. as he pulled it out.

**__**

Davis' girl: Izzy, we've got an emergency! Davis suddenly collapsed and fell into my arms! He isn't waking up! WHAT DO I DO TO GET HIM WELL?! 

Boy with Knowledge: Calm down Yolei before your brain snaps due to this sun! Davis just needs time to rest and his body is doing just that. I calculate that within an hour or so, Tai and Davis will be well rested enough to continue onward. 

Davis' girl: Okay, Izzy. I hope your right. Talk to you later. 

Sora had wandered off from the rest of the group-with Tai, Mimi, Palmon and Agumon on Birdramon's back-because she'd gotten a reading off her Digivice that something of immense power was close by. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Tai and bring him along with us to get this energy, Sora? We don't know when he'll wake up!" Agumon insists. Sora nodded vigorously. 

"I've just got this feeling that if I don't bring Tai with us, when we get to the energy source, I wouldn't be able to lift it. I know it's the right thing to do!" 

Mimi eyed Sora with a worried look.   
_"Sora, I hope you know what you're doing." _

After finishing up her conversation with Izzy, Yolei felt better. Still, she wasn't any less worried about Davis. That's when her D3 went off. It signified that something of immense power was close. Yolei grabbed Hawkmon before he could object, then carefully picked Davis up and managed to get away from the others. 

"Yolei, I simply don't understand why we don't just tell the others about this!" 

"Simple, Hawkmon: I don't think they'd get the signal that I got. And I see another red dot heading in the same direction with an orange one. That means Tai and Sora are heading the same way we are." 

"Hey you two! Where are you takin' Davis to?" Yolei facefaulted in shock. Veemon had kept up with them the entire way? 

"Uh, we'll tell you on the way." She replied as she pulled out her D3 again. 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILLAMON!!!" Unbeknownst to Yolei, Aquillamon and Veemon, someone had noticed them leave-Kari and Gatomon. So, despite the fact that her Crest was destroyed, Kari successfully got Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon. How, I've no idea. Then, they went in pursuit of their friends. 

Sora, Birdramon, Yolei and Aquillamon got there at the same time. When they did, they both realized where they'd landed was the temple where Yolei got her Digi-Egg of Love! 

"So, you got the signal too, huh?" 

"Mm-hmm. I guess it's because we're both DigiDestined of Love. What do you think's inside the temple?" 

Sora took a moment to think about Yolei's question. "Possibly the same energy that Tai and Davis have-only it's ours, and we need them to help us get to it." 

"Just let me at the door; I'll have it open for you in two shakes of a cat's tail." Gatomon joked as she came up to them with Kari behind her. 

"Kari? What are you doing here?" 

"I noticed that there was a signal coming from this area, so when Gatomon and I saw you take off, we figured that you'd seen it too. Unfortunately, when we'd found you, you'd already taken off." Kari explained. 

"Kari's energy must be down there with ours, so let's get inside the temple and see what we can find." Sora suggested. 

"What do we do about the two Sleeping Beauties?" Gatomon asked. 

"We'll carry them as best we can." The Digimon all stepped back. 

"Count us out!" Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Kari sighed sadly. 

"This may be harder than I thought." 

"Did you see that, Mummymon? The girls are going down there to retrieve their precious Crest Tags, and that gives me an idea for destruction!" laughed Arukenimon evilly. 

"I hope it includes lunch along the lush trees!" 

"Come on, wraps for brains." 

"I can't see a thing down here! AHH! I think a spider got into my hair!" 

"Don't worry, Mimi. Spiders haven't been to this part of the temple for years. Although, I thought I saw one or two of them leave from this direction when we came in." Mimi got really irritated and started shaking Agumon with the intensity of a raging bull. 

"QUIT ACTING LIKE TAI! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY HE'S ASLEEP SO I CAN'T POUND HIM IN THE FACE FOR HIM TELLING YOU ABOUT THAT!!" The others finally got Agumon out of Mimi's clutches.   
"I think I see a stick over here, Mimi. Poison Ivy!!" Palmon's vines grabbed a secret switch that opened when she pulled down on it. 

"I believe Palmon may have found a way to your newfound abilities. After you, ladies." Hawkmon advised. The boys waited while the girls walked in. Once Sora, Mimi and Yolei carried Tai and Davis down, Agumon, Hawkmon and Veemon walked down after them. 

"Perfect. Those brats have found a way to the special power! Now all we do is follow them, take it from them and present it to Daemon as a gift." 

"I absolutely love the way you think, my darling." 

"Oh, be quiet." 

"Where could they have gone?" Matt was frantic and irritable as he paced around the campsite. 

"Calm down, Matt. It's possible that Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei just found their powers, so they went to go get them. At least, that's what I told Cody."

Matt eyed Izzy with a look. 

"And why would they take Tai and Davis with them?" 

"On that question, I am confused." Matt sighed as he continued pacing.

Speaking of the girls, they'd come down to a secret room unknown by Digimon. 

"This place looks like our house after Mom overdoes the decorations!" Kari said as she eyed the lights on the walls. 

"Look-our Crests!" Mimi yelled out. Sure enough, the Crests of Love, Sincerity and Light were on the far wall of the room. After carefully laying Tai and Davis down, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Kari ran toward them. 

"Spider Thread!!" 

The girls cried out as Arukenimon's main attack sent them to the ground. The Digimon jumped up and made a barrier between them and Arukenimon. 

"I suppose my aim's a bit rusty. I won't miss next time!" 

"Go! We'll hold off Arukenimon and her overgrown bandage!" Gatomon demanded calmly. 

"And we'll protect Tai and Davis until they wake up." Agumon added as he and Veemon took guard near their partners. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILLAMON!!!" 

"Aquillamon…" 

"…Gatomon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SYLPHYMON!!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Needle Spray!!

"Meteor Wing!!" 

"Spider Thread!!" 

"Snake Bandage!!" 

While the Digimon battled it out under the temple, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei got to their feet and made it up the steps, until they remembered something-or, at least, Yolei and Sora did. 

"WE CAN'T OPEN THIS THING WITHOUT TAI AND DAVIS!!" 

"We got it all under control." Veemon insisted as he and Agumon dragged their partners across the floor and safe from the battlefield towards the girls. 

"Thanks, you guys!" Sora exclaimed as she and Yolei helped them up the rest of the way. 

"So, how do we do this, Sora?" 

"I don't know. This thing didn't come with any instructions." 

"Maybe there's a secret switch or something behind it." Mimi said as she went behind it. As she did, she felt a stone shift under her foot. A knife came flying out from the other wall and headed straight for Mimi's head! 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi ducked just in time and the knife embedded itself in the wall behind her. The others glared at her. 

"Don't do that again." A voice remarked with a hint of impatience. That wasn't Sora's voice, nor was it Kari's or Yolei's. 

"Tai! Are you okay?" Sora, Kari and Agumon smothered Tai with hugs-Sora was the only one who smothered him with kisses. 

"Guys, I know I just woke up, but I need to breathe here." 

"Hey! Awesome knife. Can I have it?" Davis asked as he got up. Yolei and Veemon tackled him and didn't let go. 

"Yolei…Veemon…can't move!" Davis managed to gasp out. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with pink and red light that shined on the girls and their Digimon. It also shined on Tai and Davis as well. They all looked to the battle and noticed a dramatic change. For one thing, Sylphymon was standing next to Gatomon! Another, Mummymon and Arukenimon were standing still. 

"Birdramon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

"Gatomon Warp-Digivolve to…MAGNADRAMON!!!" 

"Togemon Warp-Digivolve to…ROSEMON!!!" 

"Sylphymon Mega Digivolve to…VALKYRIMON!!!"

The Digimon Analyzer came up as Agumon explained about the three newest arrivals: 

"That's Magnadramon, Gatomon's Mega form. Her Fire Tornado attack is massive, and deadly! I wouldn't want to catch her on a bad hair day! 

And Rosemon is Palmon's Mega form. Her Thorn Whipping attack makes a Blossomon look like Floramon. I'm serious!" 

Veemon couldn't help but join in. "What about Valkyrimon? He's Hawkmon's Mega form. His Feral Sword attack can cut any Digimon to pieces-unless they have armor on or are already Mega Digimon. Good thing I'm a good Digimon!" 

The girls, Tai and Davis stared in awe at the Digimon. Suddenly, Sora's Crest of Love, Mimi's Crest of Sincerity and Kari's Crest of Light appeared around their necks; Kari and Yolei's Digi-Eggs appeared in their hands. 

"Congrats, ladies! Your Digimon are back, and so are your Crests and Digi-Eggs!" cheered Davis. 

"It's time we ended this fight. Crimson Flame!!" 

"Right! Thorn Whipping!!" 

"Fire Tornado!!" 

"Feral Sword!!" 

The combined attacks sent the evil Digimon flying back, but they were still in the temple. 

"How about a taste of Courage, Love, Sincerity and Light to sweeten the deal?" Tai asked as his hand glowed brightly. Sora's Kari's, Davis', Yolei's and Mimi's hands glowed too. A moment later, beams of red, pink, green and yellow went soaring at Arukenimon and Mummymon. Those beams sent them flying out of the temple! 

The DigiDestined cheered in victory as their Digimon reverted to Porurumon, Salamon, Yokomon and Tanemon. The girls fell to their feet, utterly exhausted and extremely tired. 

"Guys? How'd we get here in the first place? And how are we getting out?" Davis asked. 

Tai sweat dropped. "Davis, I think the girls may have had a hard time getting us here, but how are _we _going to get _them_ back to the others?" 

"Oh, boy." 

All I have to say is this: R&R! 


	7. Friendship and Kindness against Darkness

Me: I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Me: I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Davis: Yeah! Let's get to the story already! STORY TIMMMMMMMME! 

Me: What's up with Davis? 

Yolei: He ate a lot of sugar with his cereal this morning. 

Veemon: I tried to warn him about it, but he insisted he'd be all right.

Me: (sighs) That's Davis for you. 

Tai: Good ol' Davis. 

Me: How would you know about Davis and the cereal incident anyway? 

Yolei: I stopped by his house. 

Me: Point taken. 

Sora: Which DigiDestined does this chapter focus on?

Me: Basically, Matt and Ken. 

All: Ohhhhhhh…

Ken/Matt: Oh boy.

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. VII-Friendship and Kindness against Darkness

__

Cody: Tai and Davis collapsed on us during our trek to restore our Crests and Digi-Eggs. Yolei went schizophrenic on us but Izzy calmed her down and told her that Tai and Davis were resting and that it would take about an hour or so until they would wake up. Sora and Mimi managed to sneak off with Tai and headed toward this source of power that Yolei and Kari were going to as well with Davis. They saw that it was the same temple that Yolei originally got her Digi-Egg of Love at then located a lower level. Arukenimon and Mummymon ambushed them and nearly defeated them, but thanks to Tai and Davis waking up in time and heading over to Sora, Yolei and the others, it allowed them to get their Crests and Digi-Eggs back and allow Biyomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Palmon to Digivolve to their Mega levels! 

After a tense battle, the girls dropped to their knees and Tai and Davis were faced with the problem of getting them back to us safely! 

Yamato "Matt" Ishida managed to hide his anger and disappointment well from Tai and the others when they returned from their recent adventure in the temple. He'd seen the look on Sora's face as they came back on WarGreymon-pure contentment. She'd made her decision…and it wasn't him. But, as long as Sora was happy, then so was he. If she'd chosen him, Tai would no doubt feel the same way. 

"Is she okay?" Tai eyed Matt and saw the haunted look in his eyes. Tai's eyes had been like that since the incident outside Matt's concert, so he could relate. 

"Just tired. Give them an hour or so, they'll be back on their feet." 

Ken Ichijouji smiled as Davis, Kari and Yolei returned on ExVeemon with the other Digimon. They looked all right, but tired. T.K. was exceptionally worried. 

"Are they okay?" Davis could've seen the entire situation as funny if he hadn't been involved in it. After convincing Agumon and Veemon that the only way to get the girls-and the other Digimon-safely back would be for them to Digivolve. So, Agumon Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon and carried Tai, Sora, Mimi and their Digimon back whereas Veemon Digivolved to Paildramon and got Davis, Yolei, and Kari back. Yet on the way back, Paildramon suddenly deDigivolved to ExVeemon. If it weren't for the fact that the others were on his back, Veemon would've Digivolved back to his Rookie form. 

"Give them some time to rest. Then we'll be out of here by daybreak." 

Taichi smiled evilly as he eyed the elder DigiDestined from their campsite. He knew the DigiDestined of Friendship was in turmoil over the DigiDestines of Courage and Love, so he planned to use that to his advantage-and destroy him! 

"I just need to corner him and catch him when he's alone. Then I can take him out of the game! Without MetalGarurumon, they can't DNA Digivolve to Omnimon and the Digital World as well as the Real World will belong to Daemon!" 

The DigiDestined were on the move again, but Matt seemed distant from the rest of the team, especially Tai and Sora. They noticed it and were concerned. 

"Hey, Matt. You okay?" Tai asked. 

"Yeah, I'm all right. No need to worry." Tai grimaced. 

__

"I'm going to regret this." "Break! We'll head out after lunch." 

"What's wrong?" Tai demanded heatedly as he and Matt headed out to get some water. 

"You know what's wrong-why would Sora choose you over me?!" 

"Simple: I haven't tried to sabotage someone's date by lying to the person of my affections! True, I may act like a jerk, but my heart's in the right place! I had plans to marry Sora when we got older, and then she goes and makes those cookies for you, not me! I figured somewhere along the way, she got confused about her feelings, or that I'd done something to push her toward you. Nonetheless, if she was happy with you, then who am I to stand in her way?" Tai finally calmed down, and felt something wet on his cheeks-tears. Somewhere along his explanation, he must've started crying. In front of Matt, of all people! 

"Tai…I had no idea you'd planned to marry Sora. That thought never even entered my mind at all. I'm sorry I ever caused you pain, man. I'm sorry about that fight and I'm sorry-"

"Sorry you're about to be defeated!" WHAM! Matt was sent flying a good twenty feet from Tai and hit the ground-hard. 

"Matt! Stay back. I'll handle him; you go get the others." Tai demanded as he positioned himself between Matt and Taichi, who'd revealed himself from the bushes. Tai sent an energy ball of red light toward his clone, who retaliated with a burst of dark energy. The two energies collided and exploded in a burst of smoke. When it finally cleared, Taichi was gone, but so was Matt! Sora, Kari and the others came running in to help. 

"Tai, are you okay?" Tai pulled Sora close and nodded. 

"I'm fine. But Taichi got Matt." Tai looked around and saw that Gabumon wasn't there. 

"Where's Gabumon?" 

Matt cried out as he and Gabumon hit the ground. 

"What do you want with me?" Taichi smirked evilly.

"I want you to join us. The anger you have inside you is truly great. If you could channel it into darkness, you and your partner could have unimanagable power. If you decide to stay with a girl who could never accept you as nothing more than a friend, then I'll simply destroy you." 

Matt wouldn't be deterred. "I don't think so! There are plenty of other girls out there besides Sora. And I'm not going to join you. If Sora's happy with Tai, then all I can do is be happy for her and love her, as a friend." That's when Matt felt something-energy. The Crest of Friendship appeared around his neck and he glowed with blue energy. 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!" 

"Hold on, MetalGarurumon. I've got this one." Matt smiled as he launched a blue ball of energy toward Taichi, which sent him to the ground-hard. 

"You want to play hardball? Fine." 

"Spiking Strike!!" Taichi yelled out as Stingmon's attack nearly finished him off! 

"Ken? What are you doing here?" Matt asked in amazement as Ken revealed himself. 

"I saw your signal and figured that you might need help. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused." Ken explained. 

"Davis would tell you to quit blaming yourself, so I'm about to tell you to do what he says. You deserve the Crest of Kindness, otherwise you wouldn't have come out here to help." Matt smiled as Ken glowed brightly and he saw that Stingmon was glowing too. 

"Stingmon Mega Digivolve to…GRANKUWAGAMON!!!" 

The Digimon Analyzer popped up as MetalGarurumon explained, "That's GranKuwagamon, the Mega form of Stingmon. His Dimension Scissors attack is lethal to any enemy Digimon." 

Ken smiled as he held a grayish ball of energy in his hand. He sent it flying toward Taichi and he hurtled to the ground. Taichi's eyes narrowed with anger as he got to his feet. "Another time, Digifools! The offer's on the table, Friendship." Then he disappeared. 

"Ken, what say we get back to the others before you guys pass out on us?" 

GranKuwagamon asked. Ken nodded. 

"That's a good idea. I don't think we'll need to DNA Digivolve with Davis anymore." 

"Ken?" Ken turned to see Matt with his hand stretched out toward him. 

"Good job." Ken accepted the hand with his own. 

"Thanks. You too." 

"Matt, you all right? What happened?" Mimi asked as he came in on MetalGarurumon.

"To make a long story short, I realized that there are more fish out there in the sea and I got my Crest back. Ken got his back as well, by coming out there and helping me when he didn't have to. Good night." The others sweatdropped as Matt and Gabumon went to sleep. 

"And I was going to compliment him on a job well done." Tai remarked. 

"I won't need to DNA Digivolve with you anymore, Davis. Wormmon and I aquired the ability to Mega Digivolve when I went out and helped Matt." 

"That's great Ken, but why not tell us about it? We could've helped." Davis replied. 

"True, but I felt that this was something I had to do on my own. See you guys in the morning." Ken and Leafmon went straight to bed. 

"Huh! It's still noon and he's tired? Oh well. More food for us!" 

"Exceptional job. Once they retrieve their Crests and Digi-Eggs that's when you'll step in with Black WarGreymon and take them. Then I shall harness their powers for Evil and take over the Digital World!" Daemon laughed evilly with Taichi by his side. 

__

"He has no idea about the powers he's given me! Nor does he know of my true purpose, but he will and when he does, it'll be too late for him and for the DigiDestined!" 

It looks like Taichi has something up his sleeve! What does he have planned? Chap. VIII up soon! 


	8. Crests and Digi-Eggs-restored for Evil?

Me: Wazzuuuuuuuuup

Me: Wazzuuuuuuuuup?! I don't own Digimon. 

Tai: What would you-never mind; I know already. 

Me: Good. 

Tai: You wouldn't put me with Matt, would you? 

Me: AHHH! I don't know who's denser, Davis, Ash or you! I'd put you with SORA! 

Sora: Someone say my name? 

Me: Talk to him! Your boyfriend seems to have lost his mind. 

Sora: (blushes) W-What? 

Me: Has everyone in the world of Digimon gone crazy? 

Tai: Just about. Whoa! What do you mean "boyfriend?" You'd better not mean Matt! 

Me: Sora, please slap some sense into him! 

(Sora slaps Tai)   
Tai: OW! 

Sora: Sorry, Tai. He told me to! 

Me: (sighs) I'm gonna go nuts…

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. VIII-Crests and Digi-Eggs-restored for Evil? 

__

T.K.: We didn't know what to expect when Sora, Yolei, Kari and Mimi went AWOL with Tai and Davis, but when they came back, the girls were snoozing away and Tai and Davis insisted they were okay. When morning came, Matt knew he had to get over Sora, but didn't know how to go about it until Tai set him straight-although I don't see how telling your best friend you planned to marry the same girl he'd had his eye on ever since the two of them were in diapers helps. Anyway, Taichi kidnapped Matt and Gabumon and he insisted that Matt join him in the pursuit of power. Matt refused and declared that he'd love Sora only as a friend would. That alone gave Gabumon the ability to Warp-Digivolve and restore Matt's Crest. Ken came in with Stingmon as backup and Matt had to admit that that was a kind thing Ken had done to help out someone he'd previously tried to kill. Ken's Crest was restored and Stingmon Mega Digivolved to GranKuwagamon! The tide's turning in our favor, and we only need three more Crests and Digi-Eggs! 

"Hmm. Interesting." Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi noted on his computer. Joe Kido heard him-they were the only ones up on guard duty; everyone else was asleep. 

"What is it, Izzy?" 

"I believe I may have located our Crests as well as T.K.'s Crest and Digi-Egg. And unless I miss my guess, Cody's Digi-Eggs are there as well." Izzy explained. 

"That's great! Where's there?!" Joe yelled insanely.

"SHHHH! Do you want to wake everyone up? You know how Mimi gets if you wake her up at 3:00 in the morning." Izzy replied irritably. 

"Oh, sorry. Seriously, where's there?" 

"Near a river not too far from here. I'll e-mail T.K. and Cody and let them know. It could be the key to activating our powers and finally having the strength needed to defeat Tai's clone once and for all." 

"Great! Just what I need to be near-water." 

"T.K.! Wake up, you've got mail!" Patamon insisted. T.K. woke up from his post. 

"Patamon, you don't sound at all like those AOL commercials on TV." T.K. grumbled as he turned to his computer. 

****

Boy with Knowledge: T.K., if you get this message, then you're obviously on guard duty but you probably fell asleep so Patamon will be waking you up soon. Here's the deal-I think I may have located the last of the Crests and Digi-Eggs, so I need you to get Cody and wake him up so that we can go to this river that's right around the corner from you guys. It'll take us longer to get there, but not too long. See you in a few minutes! Izzy 

T.K. sighed as he walked over to Cody. "Wake up, Cody. OW!" 

Cody had, on reflex alone, whacked T.K. with his kendo stick. 

"Oops! Sorry, T.K. I thought you were an evil Digimon. What's going on?" 

T.K. nodded as he pulled out his Digivice. "We'll explain on the way. Get Armadillomon up and Digivolving." 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

Nodding, Cody woke Armadillomon up. 

"Time to Digivolve, pal." 

(yawns) "Right, Cody. Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKYLOMON!!!" 

"Ankylomon…" 

"…Angemon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SHAKKOUMON!!!" 

Within minutes, they were off and ready for battle. 

Once T.K. and Cody got to where they needed to get to, Shakkoumon deDigivolved to Patamon and Armadillomon. Izzy and Joe came up on Ikkakumon; Tentomon flew as fast as he could to keep up. 

"The next time you wake me up at 3:00 in the morning, you'd better have breakfast ready, Izzy!" Tentomon warned irritably. 

"Unless you want Tai or Matt or-shudders-Sora eating your share of the pancakes, you'll wait like everyone else. According to my Digivice, the Crests and Digi-Eggs are in a cave below us. So, we'll have to swim to get there, or we could all just ride on Ikkakumon-"

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

WHAM! Black WarGreymon's attack decimated ½ of the ground under their feet! That revealed the cave that they needed to get to, though. 

"-Or we could just have Black WarGreymon destroy the ground under our feet and go from there." Izzy concluded as he sweatdropped. 

The four DigiDestined scrambled to the cave entrance as quick as possible with their partners behind them. 

"PRODIGIOUS! I could spend a month down here studying these diamonds! How'd they get embedded in the face of the cave and how come Tai and the others weren't this fortunate to stumble across this?" Izzy asked in amazement. 

"That's simple: The diamonds would've distracted everyone else-including Tai, Sora, Matt and Davis, but not you guys!" Tentomon declared calmly. 

The others nodded. "Ohhhh…." 

"SURPRISE! You're not going anywhere unless you hand over your Crests and Digi-Eggs." Black WarGreymon warned as he appeared at the front of the cave. Everyone else groaned. 

"Get a brain cell! We don't have them yet!" Joe yelled impatiently. 

"What? Crap! I wasted a good line for nothing!" The Dragon Digimon grumbled angrily as he flew off. 

After walking down the cave for a while, T.K. looked at his Digivice. It was glowing. "Guys, I've got something!" The boys raced forward while the Digimon tried catching up. They almost ran into their Crests on the wall but stopped. 

T.K., Joe and Izzy stepped forward first. They effortlessly picked up their Crests and started glowing, as did their Digimon. 

"What gives? The others had to go through tough battles before receiving their Crests, why not us?" Joe demanded heatedly. 

"Possibly because some battles wouldn't rely on reliability, knowledge or hope all the time, Joe." Izzy remarked. "Pun not intended." He added. 

"Funny." Joe retorted as Cody stepped in his place; T.K. stayed where he was. The Digi-Eggs appeared and they picked them up with ease. 

"I preferred the temple as opposed to this." Cody noted. 

"You got off easy. I still have to come to a cave." T.K. said. 

Black WarGreymon reappeared and their Digimon finally Digivolved! 

"Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to…HERCULES KABUTERIMON!!!" 

"Gomamon Warp-Digivolve to…MARINE ANGEMON!!!" 

"Patamon Warp-Digivolve to…SERAPHIMON!!!"

"Armadillomon Mega Digivolve to…VIKEMON!!!" 

The Digimon Analyzer popped up as Izzy exclaimed in shock, "Amazing! Hercules Kabuterimon's Tentomon's Mega form! His Giga Scissor Claw and Mega Electro Shocker are nothing to sneeze about! The Mega form of Gomamon, Marine Angemon, has a strange attack: Ocean Love. Seraphimon's Seven Heavens attack is twice as fatal as MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. Finally, Vikemon's Arctic Blizzard is massive and deadly!" 

Black WarGreymon sweatdropped a bit as he found himself staring down four Mega Digimon. 

"Another time, when I am not that outnumbered, DigiDestined!" The Digimon vanished and the boys face faulted in shock. Their Digimon shrank back to their Rookie forms, since they didn't have to battle. 

"No way! We go through all this trouble to come here and get the Crests and Digi-Eggs and we don't have to battle anybody?" Joe asked in shock. 

The others nodded. 

"I could get used to this! SUPER JOE SAVES THE DAY AGAIN!" Joe exclaimed. Izzy and T.K. sweat dropped. 

Camp. The team had reassembled themselves after getting the e-mail from Izzy and T.K. When they finally got back, they only had to answer one question:   
"Did you guys kick butt?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah! We won easily!" lied Joe. Cody, Izzy and T.K. rolled their eyes in mock sarcasm. A moment later, Daemon, Taichi, Black WarGreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared. 

"Think again!" Daemon declared. The DigiDestined jumped to their feet in shock and anger. 

"Hand over those Crests and Digi-Eggs-if you want to live!" 

Black WarGreymon advised. 

"Fat chance, pal! You want these Crests and Digi-Eggs, you'll have to get 'em yourselves!" Davis warned. The others nodded as they prepared to activate their recently discovered powers. Taichi and Tai faced off and were seconds from activating their powers. 

"You don't really think you'll win, do you?" Taichi taunted. 

Tai felt like laughing. "We've got a significant number of Digimon, all of whom can go to the Mega level, and you guys have just him!" Tai pointed to Black WarGreymon. Daemon shook his head.   
"Au contraire, DigiDestined. There's one more playing card I have yet to play." Daemon snapped his fingers and an Android Digimon appeared-who looked like MetalGarurumon! 

"That's Black MetalGarurumon! His Torpedoes of Flames literally burn his enemies to a crisp! I wouldn't want to be in his way!" Gabumon exclaimed. 

"You'll have to if we want to win this!" Matt objected. 

"I am about to level the playing field!" Daemon rose his hands and the two Mega Digimon rose to the skies.

"Black WarGreymon…" 

"…Black MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…BLACK OMNIMON!!!" 

The DigiDestined gasped in shock as they faced down their most evilest of foes, who used to be an ally for the powers of Good. 

Davis summed it up in two words: "We're screwed." 

Next: Chap. IX-Omnimon V.S. Black Omnimon/Tai V.S. Taichi-The Final Battle! 


	9. Omnimon V.S. Black Omnimon/Tai V.S. Taic...

Me: (sighs) I hate disclaimers…

Me: (sighs) I hate disclaimers…

Sora: Then why don't you do them?

Me: Doing them is proof that I don't own you guys; you all belong to Toei, Fox Kids, Saban…

Tai: Too true. 

Davis: This talented author doesn't own Digimon, nor does he own us. 

Tai: If he did, Sora would've said yes to my proposal outside of Matt's stupid concert! 

Sora: I hadn't wanted to hurt you, Tai! 

Me: Let's get to the story before tears are shed. 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Chap. IX-Omnimon V.S. Black Omnimon/Tai V.S. Taichi: The Final Battle

__

Kari: Joe, Izzy, Cody and T.K. found their Digi-Eggs and Crests inside of a cave underwater. The good news is, thanks to Black WarGreymon's Terra Destroyer attack, they didn't have to go underwater to get to the cave; but they were blocked when they got their Crests and Digi-Eggs. Armadillomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon Digivolved to their Mega forms and they got out safely. Unfortunately, when they got back, Daemon and his forces ambushed us at our campsite. To make things worse, Black MetalGarurumon was created, and he, along with Black WarGreymon, DNA Digivolved to Black Omnimon! Things don't look so good for us at the moment. I hope Tai has a plan ready. 

"Black WarGreymon…"

"…Black MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…BLACK OMNIMON!!!" 

"We're screwed." Davis declared as the entire team of DigiDestined stared upward at the greatest foe they'd ever gazed upon. 

"Not yet! Matt, you ready?" Tai asked as he pulled out his Digivice. 

"As I'll ever be." Matt replied. 

"Agumon…"

"Gabumon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON/METALGARURUMON!!!" 

"WarGreymon…"

"…MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!!!" 

Tai and Matt jumped upward and landed gracefully on Omnimon's shoulders; Taichi responded by jumping upward as well and landing opposite of Tai. 

"LET THE BATTLE BEGAN!" Daemon's voice boomed out loudly-so loud, the entire Digital World heard it, and possibly in the Real World as well. 

The DigiDestined prepared themselves for battle as they all pulled out their Digivices. 

"Veemon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!! Mode change to…IMPERIALDRAMON-MIRACLE MODE!!!" 

"Wormmon Mega Digivolve to…GRANKUWAGAMON!!!" 

"Hawkmon Mega Digivolve to…VALKYRIMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Mega Digivolve to…VIKEMON!!!" 

"Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

"Palmon Warp-Digivolve to…ROSEMON!!!" 

"Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to…HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!" 

"Gomamon Warp-Digivolve to…MARINEANGEMON!!!" 

"Patamon Warp-Digivolve to…SERAPHIMON!!!" 

"Gatomon Warp-Digivolve to…MAGNADRAMON!!!" 

Daemon didn't look too fazed that a whole team of Mega Digimon were in his way of total conquest. He simply motioned for Black Omnimon to attack. Omnimon quickly flew in his way. 

"Try something!" Tai demanded heatedly. Taichi simply smirked. 

"Oh, you bet I'll try something." Before Tai could do anything, Taichi pulled out his Dark Digivice and sent a beam of dark energy straight to Tai's chest, where it hit on impact! Tai screamed as pain-ungodly pain-coursed through his body and wracked his nerves. Seconds later, he disappeared! 

"TAIIIIIIIIII!" Sora cried out as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Taichi laughed as he pointed his Digivice at himself, but not before yelling out, "Black Omnimon, go through with the plan!" Then he disappeared as well. 

Matt was barely able to hold in his anger! "NOWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled out in a fury. Omnimon charged forward seconds later. 

"Transcendent Sword!!" 

Black Omnimon charged forward in retaliation. 

"Sword of Darkness!!" 

The two swords clashed and glowed brightly in the skies of the Digital World as the battle began. 

__

Tai opened his eyes after being hit with that dark energy and found himself in a world of total darkness. 

"Where am I? What happened to Sora, Kari and the others?" _he thought worriedly to himself. A bright light flashed and Tai shielded his eyes as his clone appeared out of thin air. _

"So, are you ready for the battle that will decide your fate?" Taichi asked with a devilish smile. Tai glared at his clone in response. 

"You've had this battle planned from the moment Daemon made you! You also had a plan to betray him with our help, didn't you?" Tai demanded angrily. 

"Correct. You're not as slow as your friends claim you to be! Or as stupid. When they use their Digivices and D3's to defeat Black Omnimon, they'll simply defeat Black MetalGarurumon and open the portal to this world, where after a moment, Black WarGreymon will use his Ultimate attack and send Daemon inside it-of course, only one of us will be inside when he arrives." 

Tai smirked a moment later. "Yeah…YOU!" Tai suddenly leaped forward and activated his powers of Courage. Taichi was blasted backward as a red-hot beam of light struck him in the chest. 

"That was for earlier!" Tai growled as he rose his fist and prepared to punch his clone. He ended up doubling over in pain as Taichi kicked him in the stomach-hard. 

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought it would be to kick his ass." 

Taichi's plan of betrayal was going into effect. After seriously damaging Black Omnimon with the Supreme Cannon attack, Omnimon held back and awaited further instructions from Matt. 

"Everyone, hold out your Digivices and D3's! Let's get rid of this guy once and for all." Matt demanded. The others pulled them out moments later, and it went according to Taichi's plan: Black Omnimon deDigivolved into Black WarGreymon and Black MetalGarurumon; Black MetalGarurumon dissolved into bits of data that opened up the gateway to the world of Darkness. Ken suddenly screamed in pain. 

"That world…it's the World of Darkness! We've got to close it right now!" 

"How?" Kari asked. 

"We used our D3's and Digivices to open the thing. Maybe we can close it!" Davis explained. 

"Good idea, Davis. Let's do it!" Yolei yelled out. 

__

Taichi smiled as he saw the gateway open. 

"Told you. As of now, they're going to use their devices to close the gate, but Black WarGreymon is going to stop them by offering them a deal right about now-UHHHH!" 

Tai had rammed his fist into Taichi's jaw. 

"One more comment out of you, and I'll let Matt use you for a punching bag!" 

"Hold it, DigiDestined! I want to offer a deal." Black WarGreymon advised. 

"And why should we listen to whatever you've gotta say?" Davis demanded impatiently. 

"Because I know where your leader is. He's in there-the World of Darkness. And I know how to get him back out. Just let me send Daemon inside first." 

The DigiDestined huddled to converse. 

"Should we listen to him?" Matt asked. 

"If it'll get Tai back, then I say let's go for it!" Sora demanded. 

"Me too!" Kari agreed. 

"If Kari's agreeing, then so am I!" Davis added. 

"Can't help throwing your two cents in, huh Davis?" Yolei joked. 

"I think we're all in agreement. To save Tai, we'll make a deal!" Izzy declared. They all nodded and turned toward Black WarGreymon. 

"We're in!" 

__

"Clockwork! Now Black WarGreymon's going to attack Daemon with everything he's got, but it won't be enough, so with Omnimon and Miracle Mode for assistance, they'll send him inside the portal once again." 

"Daemon! The time has come for your salvation! DRAGON KILLER!!!" Black WarGreymon's attack seriously crippled Daemon, but he merely chuckled. 

"Now, guys!" Matt yelled. 

"Transcendent Sword!!" 

"Sword of Miracles!!" 

The other Digimon sent their energy into Black WarGreymon to give him energy to accomplish his plan. After they did that, they all deDigivolved to their In-Training forms-except for Salamon (she's a Rookie Digimon). These attacks weakened Daemon enough for Black WarGreymon to send him inside the portal. 

__

"And now, it's been a pleasure defeating you, but I have a Digital World to conquer. Ta!" Taichi smiled as the portal dwindled of power. Tai smacked his clone upside his head and jumped through. 

"Sorry, but you'll be having Daemon for a bunk buddy; I've got to get to Sora!" 

"TAI!" Tai cried out as everyone-not just Sora and Kari-tackled him to the ground. 

"My work is finished here. To ensure that no one-not even you DigiDestined-can open the portal and release Daemon as well as your clone, DigiDestined of Courage, I shall sacrifice my abilities once again and seal it. I wish you well." Black WarGreymon rose to the skies and dissolved into digital Data, which reformatted against the sky above their heads. 

The DigiDestined watched with smiles on their faces as the portal closed, sealing Taichi and Daemon inside for a long time. 

Finished? I think not! There is an epilogue after this. Until then, R&R! 


	10. Future Consequences

Me: I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda

Me: I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Tai: What would you do if you did?

Me: For starters, I'd make a Taiora of practically every episode you and Sora were ever in! That includes "The Digi-Team Complete," "Guardian Angel," "The Good, the Bad, and the Digi," "A Very Digi Christmas," "Dramon Power," "The Digimon World Tour: Pt. 3," "Invasion of the Daemon Corps," "Duel of the WarGreymon," "BlackWarGreymon's Sacrifice," and "A Million Points of Light." 

Sora: You skipped the episode where we all reunited for our 4-year anniversary.

Me: I didn't skip it; I just forgot the name of the episode.

Sora: (giggles) You sure you're not related to Tai in any way?

Me: The hair, but that's as far as I'd go. It has curls, but I cut it recently. 

Tai: I can't wait 'til it grows out again! 

Me: That's what I'm afraid of. 

****

Digimon

The Evil Clone

Epilogue-Future Consequences

__

Tai: Hey guys, its Tai! Whew! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'll sum it up for all you late comers, but I won't bore you like Izzy would. I asked Sora out on a date for Saturday and she said yes. Matt and I got into a fight, which I won, of course, over Sora. Then he tried to sabotage my date, but Sora was too smart for his slick moves. When I tried comforting her, and presenting her with some roses, Daemon captured me and cloned me. The good news is, I escaped; the bad news, so did the clone, whom Daemon called Taichi! We had a small scuffle, then we were sent to Alaska along with Black WarGreymon, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon! The four of us had a battle, which ended in a draw. Sora finally admitted to me how she felt, and Biyomon Warp-Digivolved to Phoenixmon! 

As we headed home, my clone, who sent us to the Digital World, and, thanks to Black WarGreymon, lost our Crests and Digi-Eggs, ambushed us! We all went on separate quests and found them again, but also received new powers that could combat against my clone's. Then we faced Taichi in a final battle, in which Black WarGreymon DNA Digivolved with Black MetalGarurumon and formed Black Omnimon! MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved with WarGreymon and formed Omnimon! Taichi sent himself and me to the Dark World while the others handled Black Omnimon. When Black WarGreymon sent Daemon into the Dark World, I punched my clone and jumped out of the portal, which sealed Daemon and my clone inside for a long time. HEY! Wake up! Come on, my story wasn't that_ boring, was it? _

All: OH, YES IT WAS! 

Tai: Davis, who asked you?! 

As the portal to the World of Darkness closed, Gennai appeared behind the DigiDestined quietly and purposely cleared his throat. Everyone screamed and turned around.   
"GENNAI?! Don't ever do that again! My heart almost did a 180 out of my throat." Tai exclaimed in shock. 

"After what you just experienced, I figured my appearance would be a simple walk in the park. Now listen carefully. This includes Tai and Davis; you two need to pay _extra_ close attention. Taichi won't stay gone forever. One day, like Daemon, he shall find a loophole and he will escape. Once he does, he will seek revenge on you. So, be on the lookout. Congratulations on finding your Crests and Digi-Eggs. Unfortunately, since Taichi is gone for the time being, you will no longer need your special powers in the Real World. Here-Azulongmon's Core shall store your powers for a time until they are needed once again. And to make sure you don't have to worry about Taichi's return until the time comes, we shall send you back to a specific time until he returns again and erase your memories of these events until the clone returns. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, I've got one. Why do I have to worry about Tai's clone returning?" Davis asked calmly. 

"That's easy. If Tai can be cloned, then Daemon will have a use for you. It appears that only DigiDestined of Courage have particular DNA that can easily be replicated. So, if Daemon escapes again, he may clone you to get revenge on his first clone. Now, close your eyes and don't look at the flash." Seconds later, Azulongmon's Core glowed brightly and the DigiDestined closed their eyes to avoid the flash…

…The next time Tai opened his eyes, he found himself holding Sora tightly in her house, on her couch. 

"Tai, are those for me?" Tai grimaced slightly as he tried to recall something of what had just previously occurred, but nothing came to mind.

"Tai, are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you find it odd that one minute you thought you were somewhere else, but you find yourself here the next?" Sora nodded, still confused on what Tai's mind was cooking up. 

"Tai? Can I have the roses now?" 

"Oh! Sorry. I'm still trying to figure out where we were a few minutes ago." Tai replied. 

Sora couldn't help but giggle a bit. "You were right here, comforting me because of what Matt said, remember?" 

"I remember that, but…never mind. It probably wasn't that important anyway. Mind if I go talk to Matt about this?" Sora shook her head frantically. 

"Don't you dare, Tai! The two of you might get into another fight, and I'm not sure Joe can patch both of you up in one day." 

"Darn it, Sora! You're too smart for me. You always see through my evil schemes." Tai cracked. Sora playfully punched Tai in the shoulder. 

"I know. Want to stay and have dinner with me and Mama?" 

"Sure. Anything to avoid that stuff back home my Mom calls food!" Tai joked. 

__

The World of Darkness was almost entirely pitch-dark in blackness. Suddenly, a patch of light broke through the darkness. A miniature beam of light grew bigger, then opened as a portal. Something went through it, laughing the entire way. The problem is, that something looked human. It almost looked like…Nah. It couldn't be…could it? 

Finshed! And I made references for a sequel. Any ideas would be welcomed. R&R! 


End file.
